


As Night Became Day, He Started To Understand The Truth

by Banananana0



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Post-Skypiea (One Piece), The Going Merry, pre-Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananana0/pseuds/Banananana0
Summary: “cook, is it wrong to like another man?” the swordsman was sitting with a plate of fish infront of him. His head hung low, although he wasn’t the type to cry when drinking.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 56





	As Night Became Day, He Started To Understand The Truth

The Going Merry drifted slowly ashore, to an isolated island. Smoke drifted from the deck; the chef of the straw-hat pirates, Sanji, stood gazing at the moon. His blonde hair flowed lightly in the breeze. With all their adventures, they hardly got time to sit back and enjoy the little things, like a sunset or light wind. He was the one keeping watch of the Going Merry tonight, which was the ship that carried the pirates to the infamous Grand Line. 

The door to the lounge and kitchen opened, causing the chef to be on guard. He sneaked over to see who it was. “where did he hide it?...” a low voice growled, opening cupboards and emptying them. “Marimo!” Sanji called. “what are you doing?”

The green-haired man fell back from where he sat. “don’t scare me like that, idiot cook.”   
He growled and got up. He wore his usual outfit and his green haramaki, except he didn’t have his swords. The swordsman sat down near the table, a blank expression painted on his face, waiting for the cook to move. The cook did in fact move and fix everything that Zoro took out of the cupboards.  
“what were you looking for? Could you not get me before making this much of a mess?” the irritation grew stronger and more evident in the blondes voice. There was a short silence, before the swordsman cut it. “Sorry, I’m hungry and… you looked busy.”

He had never been the best at stringing together words, especially when emotion had the chance to hinder the way. Zoro was the type to express through actions, or not at all. he barely had time for it anyway. He was either found sleeping, training or fighting   
with the cook. It was apparent to everyone they weren’t on the best of terms. But the swordsman felt different.

“if you had asked I would have made something for you” without turning to him, the cook   
put a pan on the stove. He took out a piece of fish and simmered it lightly. He placed the   
food in front of the starving swordsman and returned to a cupboard. “you don’t have to   
cook anything else for me,” Zoro felt as though he was overworking Sanji.

“do you not want this?” the blonde placed a bottle on the table. “an alcoholic swordsman   
rejecting sake?” he teased the man. He poured a little in a cup and rested the bottle   
back down.

“is that all you’ll give me?” the irritation Sanji had had passed on to Zoro. The blonde sat   
next to him and laughed, “the bottle is for you. a sort of reward for your work.”

They drank and chatted together until Luffy walked in, wanting meat. Sanji scolded Luffy   
and sent him back to the cabins. He returned to his seat, but slightly closer to the   
swordsman.  
“cook, is it wrong to like another man?”  
The sudden question threw the blonde overboard. Of all questions, Zoro, the man who   
many knew as a cold-hearted monster, was asking Sanji about such a topic. “I- I have   
nothing against it. I mean, you like who you like, no one but you and that person should   
have a say in it.”  
“what if that person is chasing another person?” the swordsman filled his mouth with the   
remaining fish. he handed the plate to the cook and finished what was in his mouth.  
“why are you asking me?” the cook questioned, while washing the plate.   
Without replying, the swordsman walked out. The blonde was worried he upset the   
swordsman, but then again, he may be a little tipsy.  
After he tidied the kitchen, he noticed Zoro left something on the table. It was a dial. A   
tone dial. It was one they got from their journey to the sky islands. There was a note on   
it. It read ‘do not touch. Especially if you’re the idiot cook’. This sparked Sanji’s curiosity   
even more. He pressed the top of the shell, waiting for some sort of sound. He waited   
but didn’t expect to hear what he did.  
“listen idiot. You’re always chasing after Nami or Robin, head over heels for them. I’m   
not good with words but, you’re the person I asked about.”  
As confused as he was, he didn’t want to ask Zoro about it. The note did say ‘do not   
touch’, who knew how angry the swordsman would be. If he would be angry that is. He   
listened over and over.   
Memories slowly drifted back to him as he tried to figure out what this was about;  
“cook, is it wrong to like another man?” the swordsman was sitting with a plate of fish in   
front of him. His head hung low, although he wasn’t the type to cry when drinking.  
Hesitantly, the cook answered, “that’s between you and the person”.  
Then it came to him. It fit like the last piece of the puzzle. 

The ‘other man’ Zoro asked about was none other than the same idiot cook he fought.

As night became day, he started to understand the truth. The truth that almost hindered the cold swordsman.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was kinda short but please support me on here and Instagram! (I post art on there) @/bananana_draws


End file.
